


When everything breaks down

by adelaportman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaportman/pseuds/adelaportman
Summary: Alec sits in a coffee place in New York before going to University, there he will meet a handsome young man with whom he will feel the love and also the pain of losing it.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ok Cat, I can know what we are waiting for... I'm going to be late for my job, - said Magnus somewhat angrily.  
\- Not to that, but to whom... to the boss - replied Cat.  
\- I thought that he was the boss, - he said, pointing to the man in the suit, the man turned around and told Magnus.  
\- There's always one boss upstairs Magnus – he approached him and gave Cat a glass of coffee and another for him.

Finally a type of gray hair appeared, hugged Cat and waved to the other man, then approached Magnus and offered his hand.

\- Hi Magnus, my name is Jack Stewart; it's a pleasure to meet you. 

Magnus shook his hand. 

\- May I know why you called me? I don't work for the intelligence service anymore, I've been gone for over a year, I'm out.  
\- I know, but that's precisely why we were talking with Cat that maybe you could help us.  
\- Cat, can you explain? - Said addressing her - You know I don't want to work for you anymore; I spent five years infiltrated France, enough.  
\- You'll see - Catharina started explaining by looking at Jack - there's someone inside, who's selling names of undercover agents... Two agents killed in the last three months, executed, one in Croatia and one in the Netherlands.  
\- What? They trust your security system... who is doing it? – Asked Magnus upsets – and that you think I can help you... I don't understand.  
\- There's a high-ranking man in the system, superior to me,- Jack said, -at first we thought it might be him, but we've investigated it and it looks like it's clean...  
\- And? - asked Magnus.  
\- We suspect your daughter, we think she has access to her father's information, but we must be very careful.  
\- And? - Magnus asked.  
\- Whatever move we make from within, he'll find out and his daughter could take her out of the country... We thought you could get close enough to her to be able to access her operating system, we tried remotely, but she has a very powerful anti-tracking and her father put a state-of-the-art detector in his children's house for protection, it is impossible to access without him noticing...  
\- I still don't understand, - Magnus said.  
\- Magnus, - Cat told him – you are not in service, your name is no longer in the files of active agents, you are very difficult to detect, and if she investigate you, your life is your perfect alibi...  
\- Really? Are you serious? - Magnus asked boldly.  
\- Hey, if this continues it could be the death of dozens of agents, not to say that the intelligence system as we know it would end...- said Jack -We need you...

Magnus walked around the hotel room where they had met for a while, looked out the window and then addressed them. 

\- And what should I do? 

The subaltern took several photos and put them on the table.

\- This is Izzy Lightwood – he said pointing to the image.  
\- She’s attractive... - Magnus said on bass.  
\- This is Robert Lightwood, the father. And this is his brother Alec Lightwood – he said pointing to the photo.  
\- Is her brother in it too? - Magnus asked.  
\- No, no, - Cat said, - we thought you could approach the brother so you could access it, they live together...  
\- Isn’t it easier to go after her directly? - Magnus asked.  
\- No, she has no affectionate ties to anyone, she is very smart and independent, too complicated... the boy is different, he's quiet. 

Magnus took the picture of Alec and was looking at it in silence "so you're quiet..." Thought.

\- Okay, but I'm going to need time, you can't make them trust you in two days...  
\- We know, we'll put wiretaps in your house - said the man who couldn't finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by Magnus.  
\- Not at all - Magnus said - I don't want microphones or cameras in my house. - Now staring tensely at Jack - or I leave it.  
\- Okay, - Jack said, - so when you're at Lightwoods’ home, can you put eavesdroppers in his kitchen and living room?  
\- Yes, - Magnus replied - My contact will be Cat; - he said, looking at Jack - just her.  
\- Okay, this is a secure cell phone – offering one to Magnus.  
\- I don't have a cell phone and for now I'll keep going like this – he said, refusing, then he went to the table and took the Lightwood archive - don't forget that I've also been an agent...

Jack smiled and shook Magnus's hand.

\- Cat will inform me of everything – then he went to Cat and hugged her and finally said goodbye to the man in a suit, the latter telling Magnus.  
\- Cat will give you everything you need and the money you ask for. Anything we'll be in touch... 

He said goodbye to both of them and left Cat and Magnus alone.

\- What do you think? - Cat asked her friend.  
\- I don't know, I'll tell you when I've met them...

\--------------------------------

\- Alec, remember that dinner is tomorrow, - Izzy told his about to leave the flat – at eight o'clock! – And she closed the door.

Alec was finishing breakfast, he wanted to finish the week, today towards the last exam of the first semester, he was prepared but, he had barely slept this month...  
With the last sip he was coffee, he took his cell phone to see the messages.

"Lucky" was Jace's, his brother, or almost brother... He made a smile, he barely saw him lately, He missed him... 

He still had two hours left before the exam, decided to walk to college, it would take half an hour that would relax him. He took his book of international law and left his house. 

Along the way he decided to lose half an hour more entering a coffee place that occupied the entire rounded corner of 22nd Avenue, liked to sit at the tables around the local windows, and the place had a fresh coffee smell, he loved it.

While he was browsing his book in front of his coffee with vanilla ice cream, he heard someone address him.

\- Can I sit down? 

Alec raised his head so that he could see the young man who, he did not know if he had understood well, because he looked around and saw that there were empty tables, turned his eyes to him and said, 

\- Em... Yes... clear - even without knowing what he intended.  
\- Thank you – he replied by sitting in front of him, leaving his coffee on the table and the newspaper beside.

Alec returned to his reading, although he was curious, that boy was extraordinarily attractive and his look was amazing, it made him a little nervous.  
Magnus drank from his coffee and opened his newspaper; Alec raised his eyes to observe him for a few seconds, smelled very good... Magnus noticed and turned his sight from the diary to address Alec directly. Alec blushed and Magnus made a small smile, closed the paper and told him to move his hand closer. 

\- My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane. 

Alec was cut, staring, not knowing whether to respond to that presentation, he finally agree

\- Alec Lightwood – he answered by squeezing his hand.  
\- Alexander's Alec? - Magnus asked.  
\- Yes...  
\- Are you a lawyer? – asked Magnus trying to read the cover of Alec's book in his hands.  
\- Almost..., I finished my degree, but now I'm majoring in international law...  
\- Wow!! – exclaimed Magnus admiringly. 

Alec laughed softly. 

\- Today I have the last exam of this semester...  
\- Oh! I hope I didn't distract you...  
\- No, no, I'm just making time, I have the test in an hour... - said Alec quickly.  
\- And... why international? – asked Magnus with interest.  
\- Well.... I want to work at the UN.  
\- Wow!!  
\- ¿... Are you laughing? - Alec asked him.  
\- Not at all, I find it admirable.

Alec smiled slightly and looked away in the street, left a few moments of silence between them and then looked again at Magnus. 

\- And you... What do you say? What do you do? - Alec asked him.  
\- See that guy standing at the bar, the guy with the blond hair? – Pointing with his head, Alec looked at him and affirmed – I have designed the jacket he wears.  
\- Seriously? - Alec asked in amazement.  
\- Yes – replied Magnus.  
\- Are you a fashion designer? – Magnus smiled – wow!  
\- At the moment I’m working for Ryu Hayama, but I would like to have my own brand someday... - said Magnus was moving his eyebrows...

Magnus looked down at his coffee, and after thinking of several things he told Alec.

\- My ambitions are not as altruistic as yours... The truth is that I admire people who are like you...  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean, you'll offer most of your time to fight for the human rights of others, and, for a measly salary if you compare it to what a lawyer earns at any firm that lends itself to in New York... - Magnus claimed convinced of what he was saying.  
\- Nooo..., I... no, well, I like to help others..., we are in a world – Alec shook his head in silence several times – a dehumanized world... where only success is valued and no one cares what happens to the underprivileged... and if they are cross-border,- Alec said, doing a small gasp, - they don’t exist...  
\- So you think the others are tremendously selfish...  
\- No, Magnus not..., I also admire people who struggle to try to achieve their dreams... - said Alec looking deeply at Magnus's eyes – deep down, I am also an egomaniac... even those who help others do so because they like to do it...  
\- Are you telling me that altruism responds to satiating a selfish need to help? - Magnus asked.  
\- Partly yes... Human beings don't move if they don't get satisfaction in return... whether material or spiritual... 

Magnus felt that his heart was growing listening to that boy, 

\- When I saw you coming in, I immediately thought that you were one of the most attractive men I have seen in a long time, but – and he took a few seconds – now, I would really like to meet you...

Alec was not accustomed to praise and Magnus's made him uncomfortable, enough for him to want to leave, although he liked it, he liked it very much. 

\- Well, I have to go... I-I have an exam...  
\- Of course – Magnus said, somewhat bewildered by Alec's haste. 

Alec kept his book in his backpack and his cell phone in his pants pocket when he got up from the table; Magnus thought he had frightened the boy.

\- Alexander, I hope you're doing very well with the test.  
\- Thank you... Em.... Good bye.  
\- Goodbye... - said Magnus with a slight smile.

Alec was already at the exit door when he stopped, turned around and walked towards the table where Magnus was. 

\- Hey... 

Magnus raised his head, 

\- Are you going to... come back tomorrow? – asked Alec timidly.  
\- Same time? – Magnus replied.  
\- At the same time – Alec said with a big smile of satisfaction, and with it headed to the street to go to his faculty. 

Magnus watched him walk down the street and something inside told him that this boy would bring him more than a headache, he liked to meet him and that was a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had woken up in a very good mood, the night before he went to celebrate the end of the exams with Jace, they had a few drinks at the Pandemonium and he lay down thinking of the warm embrace that Jace offered him when they said goodbye, he dreamed of him every night. Jace was one year younger than him; his family took him in when he was just eight years old, following the death of his parents in a car accident. 

When he was ready he went to the coffee place, he didn't quite know if Magnus would show up, but, he hoped he did. He came to the site, picked up his coffee and sat at the same table as the day before, pulled out his phone and entertained himself looking at the photos Jace had uploaded...

\- Hey! 

Alec raised his head, was Magnus, radiant. 

\- You're here! – exclaimed gently Alec.  
\- Of course, - Magnus replied, sitting in front of him - Tell me, how was your test?  
\- Not bad... Very well, - Alec said, leaving his phone on the table – so well that we went to celebrate it... - he said, smiling.  
\- And where did you go? - asked Magnus curious.  
\- The Pandemonium, do you know it?  
\- Of course... very well... - he said down his gaze to his coffee, taking a sip. 

Alec watched him, wondering a lot of things about Magnus, he felt he wanted to know about him, who he was, as he was, what he wanted, that he wanted to be pleased...

\- And... Did you go with your girlfriend? Magnus finally asked.  
\- Noo! I have no girlfriend, - Alec said, smiling,- with Jace, he... he's not...  
\- Your boyfriend? – Noted Magnus, Alec did not answer. 

Magnus noticed the hesitation and understood right away, he was an expert in love, Alec felt something for this Jace. 

\- I slept a little yesterday too... - Magnus said in a flirty tone.  
\- Is it? Were you celebrating something, too? - Alec asked.  
\- ... Well... No, I've been working...- he said with a wink, - we're just finishing the winter campaign and everybody's going stressed out, I’m included...  
\- Winter? But if spring will soon begin.... – said Alec without understanding anything  
\- The next winter, Alexander. In fashion, we go a season in advance, so to speak... - he said laughing, Alec also laughed.  
\- And, when will you launch the campaign? - Alec asked.  
\- In two weeks - he paused, looked into the street and then returned to Alec's eyes -- would you like to come?  
\- What? Where? - Alec asked.  
\- To the parade....  
\- Are you kidding me?- Alec said, denying with his head  
\- No.

Alec laughed and gesticulated with his face, then stared at Magnus, had special eyes that made him feel something he could not define, was new to him, and confused him...

Magnus did not insist on the parade, preferred to postpone the conversation about it, and talked about other things, topics that made Alec feel safe, he could not let him walk away again, even though he knew that Alec felt some attraction to him, just as he felt it for Alec, liked to hear him speak, liked to look at him, liked to be with him even in silence, "this was not planned..." he thought.

They spent the next fortnight seeing each other in the coffee place every day at the same time, the first week after the exams, Alec had those days off, but when he started classes he stopped going first thing in hour to be with Magnus. Underhill, a college friend, passed him the notes, but he was playing the master's degree and he knew it.

Magnus, leaving his work every day for an hour so that he could be with Alec, his interest in him was growing and at the same time he was closer to Izzy, as he had planned.

\- Tomorrow is the parade – said Magnus – I would love for you to come, I would like to see you there....  
\- Magnus I don't know.... I don't know anything about this world...- replied Alec.  
\- You know me! - said laughing Magnus – OK, I will leave your name on the guest list, if in the end you decide to come, they will accompany you to your seat... you can come with someone if you want...  
\- 0h! In that case my sister might want to go.... – and Alec shrugged his shoulders – she would love... but I can't promise you anything...  
\- That's a wonderful idea..., I'm sure Izzy would like... 

The next afternoon Alec was waiting for his sister to change clothes for a third time,

\- Izzy, we'll be late at the end... - he told his sister.  
\- I think I'm perfect now, Alec, we'll be surrounded by the choicest persons in New York!!! - She said looking at the mirror – and as we leave, you can tell me everything, all about that boy, Magnus....  
\- There's nothing to tell, we're just friends... 

Izzy looked at Alec with suspicion, but stopped burdening him with questions; she knew that her brother was uncomfortable talking about his feelings. 

When they arrived at the building, it was full of indirect lights, ivory and bluish in all corners, Alec gave his name to the lord who was attending the guests, he looked up to bottom making him feel something uncomfortable...

\- Yes, here it is, Mr Lightwood... Dott! - He yelled at a girl who was in the hallway; - accompany them – pointing both with their hand – to the preferred sector. – He gave a head-to-head greeting and attended to those behind Alec and Izzy.  
\- Wow! Preferred... -- Izzy said quietly to her brother as they were following Dott. 

They sat at the place they were told and looked around.

\- I love this, - said Izzy excitedly, - is full of people, thus there must be fashion journalists – making a little gesture with his hand.

Alec was nervous, but seeing his sister so happy he thought it was worth the effort.  
Dott went to the back where the models were dressing and making up; Magnus gave the last touch-ups to the clothes they were wearing. 

\- Magnus, your boy has arrived... - Dott told him near the ear.  
\- Alec?  
\- Yes, he came with a girl – she said, raising both hands with the face of "not knowing who she was" – I'm going to the entrance... see you later!

Magnus finished adjusting a skirt to the waist of a model, left everything and went the walkway room, went from behind to where Alec and his companion were. He crouched down to be at the same height as Alec.

\- Hello – said Magnus gently, looking at Alec.  
\- Hey! - Said Alec turning his head and finding himself within walking distance of him, he could almost feel his breathing.  
\- You came – Magnus said with a smile, hey looked at each other for a few seconds in silence. Izzy immediately noticed that look was strong.  
\- You must be Izzy! - Magnus said, looking at her now.  
\- And you, Magnus - they came up and kissed the cheeks.  
\- It's good to meet you, Izzy, your brother has told me a lot about you.  
\- Thank you for inviting us, this is amazing Magnus! - Izzy said,  
\- I hope you enjoy the pass, I have to go now, but when it's over there's going to be a party with the models and designers... We'll have a good time...  
\- Models? - Izzy asked with her eyebrows raised.  
\- Izzy... - said his brother quietly.  
\- Yes, models... handsome... – Magnus said with a wink – see you later – gave Alec a smile and left.  
\- I like that guy.... And you too, - Izzy said, addressing her brother.

Alec didn't answer. The music started to sound different, now with rhythm, the lights came on, the parade was going to start...  
With the last applause the catwalk was empty, people stood up and talked to each other, "this must be a closed world," Alec thought. Within two minutes Dott approached them. 

\- Hi, guys! How is it going? — She asked them as she waved to someone.  
\- Well, it's been awesome! – said Izzy  
\- If you join me, I'll take you to Magnus's back.  
\- Okay, - Izzy replied, holding her brother by the hand.  
\- I don't know if we should stay, Izzy, - Alec told his sister quietly.  
\- Alec, we're here... and you don't want to upset your friend...

Magnus was talking to a model when Dott waved at him. He touched his arm and said goodbye to that man to go to Dott. Alec was able to see the scene and noticed the gesture, but did not want to give it a damn. 

\- Hello – said Magnus looking at Alec and Izzy.  
\- Magnus, I have to help Lorenzo pick up the clothes; see you at the party - said Dott saying goodbye to everyone. 

Magnus took them to a smaller room where there was a buffet prepared with appetizers and drinks, they ate something while Izzy talked to Magnus about his work.

Alec watched Magnus, as everyone greeted him and hugged him, supposed to be the excitement of the moment that they had such events, but he noticed again that with some of the models there was some closeness, he could not help but think that he had possibly lay down with more than one, "I'm out of his league..." he thought.

When they went out on the street at night, Magnus stood in the middle of the brothers and grabbed them both by the shoulders, took them to the little street on the corner, where there was a nightclub with strong security measures, his boss had booked the place for his party. Magnus commented something with the men at the door and opened it immediately. 

Magnus introduced them to people who were meeting, Izzy was fascinated, she stayed talking to a reporter from the Mary Claire magazine.

Alec felt like a fish hanging from a tree, then Magnus grabbed his hand, Alec looked him in the eye and Magnus smiled at him.

\- Let's dance... - Magnus told him, he drank his glass suddenly and insinuated Alec to do the same. 

He dragged Alec in the middle of the track, was crowded, there was hardly any room, Magnus stood in front of Alec and started dancing, smiling at him, Alec was still like a lamppost.... But little by little he was feeling the rhythm looking at Magnus, and began to move, after the first song, he felt floating on the track, moved freely, felt the music inside, danced...

After several songs Magnus stared at Alec, he thought about how he liked that boy, as he wanted... and then Izzy showed up with a reporter, she had met and they started dancing with them, Magnus looked at the bar waitress and made a sign for them to bring a few drinks.... The night passed between music, dancing, alcohol and desire. 

\- I'm happy you're here, Alexander, - Magnus told him, approaching his ear. 

Alec stroked his hair by the side and replied – so did I. 

Izzy said goodbye to her brother and Magnus, she and his new friend wanted to go somewhere else. 

\- Alec, I'm going with Simon, I'm going home so... you know what I mean...  
\- Are you sure? - Alec asked her.  
\- Yes. - Izzy replied  
\- Okay, I'll try not to make any noise.... – Alec said with a mocking smile.  
\- Magnus! - shouted Izzy approaches him – thank you for inviting me to your party, it has been amazing and, I want to know more about you, we have to stay one day, if you feel like it...  
\- Of course beautiful, whenever you want, and thank you for coming – said, whispering in his ear – and bring your brother – winking. 

Izzy smiled and said goodbye. 

\- Now it's just you and me, - Magnus told Alec.  
\- You, me and three hundred other people... - answered Alec.

Magnus stood still, staring at him, Alec made him nervous that look, felt desire, desire to kiss him, his lips, now... Magnus seemed to read his mind, grabbed Alec's face with both hands and approached to kiss him, only rubbing his lips, soft, delicate. 

Alec closed his eyes and felt the touch of his mouth, let himself kiss with pleasure, grabbed Magnus by the waist and brought him closer to him, wanted him to continue, more and more. Magnus broke up after a few seconds that seemed like hours... They looked at each other without a word, and Alec began a small movement with his hands holding Magnus's back and this gave way to him to kiss Alec more intensely.

Desire took hold of them, Magnus stepped aside a moment from Alec and said in his ear, 

\- I want to be with you tonight.... 

Alec closed his eyes and his world stopped for a few moments. He looked at Magnus silently and said yes with a head-moving. Magnus grabbed him by the hand and took him off the track, they left the premises. On the street while waiting for a taxi, their kisses didn't stop and only the heat in their bodies increased. 

When they arrived at Magnus's apartment, Alec discovered that he lived in a very different space from his, but didn't have much time to entertain himself in the details; Magnus had him in his arms, kissing and stirring his hair...

Alec began unbuttoning Magnus's shirt and kissed his chest, Magnus held him by the hips, pulled off his shirt while still kissing his neck, they finished stripping each other drunk with desire, Alec was on top of Magnus, stroking each inch of his body and after trying all his skin he said in his ear, 

\- That you like it better... - said Alec kissing his ear.  
\- Everything... - Magnus replied – but now, I want to feel you inside... - pushing his hips towards him. 

The night stopped for them, Alec made love to Magnus gently, liked to see the pleasure reflected in his face, with every movement, with every kiss. When Alec's movements increased, Magnus closed his eyes and succumbed to the pleasure of completion. Alec felt Magnus shudders under his body and the explosion came to him.

Alec leaned back beside Magnus with his eyes closed and his breath altered and thought that he had never felt that level of connection with anyone, he was exhausted but he felt calm.  
Magnus stood aside so that he could have Alec in his vision, in complete silence, felt good to be with him, he knew that what he felt was more than attraction, but now he wasn't going to think about it, he was too good to spoil with his thoughts , he would do it tomorrow... 

Alec got down a little and put his face on Magnus's chest that was on his side and hugged him, Magnus wrapped him in one arm and with the other stroked his hair until the two invaded their sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Magnus awoke in an empty bed, Alec was gone. He looked in the bathroom, in the kitchen, but he wasn't... that wasn't a good sign, and he had a feeling of frustration, firstly because he would have liked Alec to be there and secondly because he had rushed, he should not have been intimate with him, that could jeopardize the operation... I had to talk to Cat... 

Alec came home with just a few hours of sleep, was exhausted. He went into his room and lay down on the bed as he had come, slept all morning. 

Magnus called Catharina on his home phone; they left on Sunday to eat. That night he had dinner with his friend Ragnor, he didn't feel like going out, he was discouraged, but maybe he'd do well to get drunk.

Alec woke up in the middle of the afternoon, with a smell of lasagne coming from the kitchen... her sister had prepared Alec's favourite dish... that motivated him to get out of bed and appear like a zombie in the dining room... 

\- Mmm.... that smells great Izzy! - Alec said.  
\- Sit down brother, let's eat... I think we both need it... - she said, laughing. 

Alec opened a bottle of white wine to accompany the lasagne, sat down and started eating.

\- How was last night? - Alec asked his sister.  
\- Well, I like the guy, but I don't like it either... we had an interesting night...,- she said, winking at him - and you? You've come in the early hours.... Speaks.  
\- I slept with Magnus, - he said, looking at his plate, - it was a mistake...  
\- Has it gone so badly? - Izzy asked.  
\- Bad? It was the best night I've ever spent in my life... - replied Alec.  
\- Um... did I miss something? I don't get it...

Alec took his time; his silence began to make his sister nervous. 

\- Alec...!  
\- I like him, I like him a lot... he's amazing, but I can't go on with this...  
\- Why not? - Izzy asked.  
\- You know...  
\- Jace.... – said Izzy with a sigh – Alec, you can't go on like this, you're tearing your life apart... 

Alec looked at his sister, understood what she was saying, but he was in love and could not command in his heart. 

\- You know Jace's starting to date a girl, right? - Izzy said  
\- He's dated hundreds... - said Alec with his cup in his hand.  
\- This one's different.

Alec looked at his sister, and his face changed expression, he felt tired.

\- Izzy, do you really think I have any hope? Not Izzy, I know Jace's not like me, he's never going to feel anything for me, not in the same way as me, but I can't help it...  
\- Alec... I just think you should give Magnus a chance – he said softly –you like him, he likes you, just let things happen...  
\- I don't want to hurt him,- Alec said  
\- Talk to him... - Izzy asked. 

Sunday was no better, Magnus was sleeping, dating Ragnor was fun, but exhausting... mid-morning someone opened the door of their apartment. 

\- Hi dear! – Catharina told him, getting into bed next to Magnus.  
\- Uh... ommmm... – babbled Magnus turning around – Cat, what time is it?  
\- Eleven o'clock , do you want to have breakfast or do I prepare the food directly? – Didn’t give Magnus time to answer – I'll prepare the food; I'll see what you have in that fridge... get up!

Cat went to the kitchen, as Magnus got up, elbowing himself with the furniture until he reached the washbasin and got into the shower. 

He showed up with wet hair, a tight sweater and wide, low trousers.

\- God, because we are friends... if not... - said Cat looking up and down at Magnus.  
\- And, why are you happily married? – He approached Cat and gave him a kiss on the lips – I love you too. Tell me, where's your dear husband? — He told her as he looked at what Cat was preparing.  
\- He went with Madzie to lunch with her grandparents. 

Magnus took a piece of spaghetti that was already boiled and Cat hit him in the hand. 

\- Tell me – Cat asked him while she served the food.  
\- Well, I think I'm already a friend of Alec's, it hasn't been difficult, he's great... handsome, smart and good person... adorable.

Cat raised his eyebrows as she listened to Magnus.

\- You like it? - she asked directly  
\- Yes..., - Magnus replied– even if you don't worry, he's in love with someone else... But he trusts me and he likes me something, I guess... I finally met his sister... - he said as he sat down to start eating - Cat, it doesn't fit me much that she's the one doing this, I know her little but, something tells me we're wrong...  
\- Is that your intuition, Magnus? - Catharina asked that she was serving the wine.  
\- Say it like this if you want... - replied Magnus with a head movement and a smile.  
\- Well, if so, you'll find out... But Magnus, I've known you since we were little, now explain to me what really worries you,- Cat told his by touching his hand.  
\- .... – Magnus took time to respond – I think I like that guy.  
\- You already told me that, - Cat replied.  
\- I mean, I really like it, and the other night, after the parade – it marked a silence – we went to bed...  
\- What? Magnus, you know the rules, you can flirt, but lie down? That makes everything difficult...  
\- I know... but I couldn't help it... - it stopped again and the silence was extended – in the morning he wasn’t...  
\- Do you think the operation is at risk? - Cat asked.  
\- I hope not, - said Magnus drinking from his glass of wine, then looked back at Cat - I know he has feelings for me, even if he doesn't want to admit it...  
\- Wait a minute, - Said Cat confused, - are you talking about love? Magnus...  
\- I don't know...  
\- I'm going to stop Operation Magnus... I don't want you to get hurt.  
\- No, this is important, and I want to know who's doing this, because I'm pretty sure it's not Izzy... And I don't want to... stop seeing Alec - said Magnus putting his hands on his head - I'm in a lot of trouble... 

There was a silence. Cat overcame and thought of her friend's heart, 

\- Maybe he was a little scared...  
\- What? - Magnus asked  
\- Alec, perhaps he left in the morning because he was scared, - Cat said.  
\- Don’t.  
\- It will come back to you – said Cat very confidently – you are irresistible...- she said, smiling – but be careful, feelings cloud reason, and you have a mission, don't forget.

Alec spent all Sunday locked in his house, preparing Monday's classes, tidying up his room, cleaning the kitchen, keeping his head occupied. When he vacuumed his living room, he found under his sofa the flayer of the presentation of the fashion show, read it and there was written the name of Magnus and felt a small twinge in his heart... sat on the floor and closed his eyes "Magnus..." thought, and remembered how well he felt by his side, his smile, his kisses. He wanted to see him again, maybe he could talk to him, and maybe they could be friends...


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning Alec was nervous, was decided to the coffee place, had a small hope that Magnus would also go, and could talk to him, apologize... he came in and sat at the same old table, he came in half an hour early, so he went to get coffee and tried to calm down. But the clock kept ticking and Magnus didn't come, Alec was just looking at the entrance, he would soon have to leave if he wanted to get to his second hour of class, and when he was getting up, he saw Magnus on the other side of the glass, in the street, who was looking at him Alec smiled at him and Magnus smiled back and entered the premises. 

\- Hey,- Alec said timidly  
\- Hello, - Magnus replied, - are you leaving?  
\- I've been waiting for you, I thought you wouldn't come anymore... - Alec told he, still standing up, - would you like some coffee?  
\- Yes, thanks.

Alec went to get two cafes while Magnus took off his coat and sat down. 

\- Thank you Alec – he told you when he came back with the cafes. 

Alec looked at the table and then raised his eyes to Magnus, looked brightly, even in silence.

\- Magnus, I... - the words didn't end up coming out - I'm so sorry I left that way the other night... I am sorry. - Alec said finally. 

Magnus looked at him a few more seconds before asking him, 

\- Do you regret it?  
\- Noo... - said Alec almost in a whisper - it was wonderful...  
\- But...  
\- You are great and I like you a lot, a lot, - continued Alec - and I don't want to lose what we have...  
\- Our friendship...- said Magnus very seriously.  
\- Magnus I... I am in love with someone else, - said Alec, who looked unquietly at Magnus's reaction. 

Magnus made a move with his head, it had just confirmed his initial suspicions, although deep down, he hoped to be wrong, but had to stay calm, he needed time to follow his plan.

\- Jace, right? - Magnus asked.  
\- Yes…  
\- It’s okay... - said Magnus swallowing the air - I get it. 

Alec softened his expression; maybe not everything was lost... Magnus looked at his watch.

\- I have to go, - Magnus said, rising.  
\- Shall we meet tomorrow? - Alec also got up, asked him. 

Magnus doubted a few seconds, finally turned to see Alec head-on. 

\- Yes.  
\- Until tomorrow, - said Alec with a smile watching Magnus walk away while keeping his heart in a fist.

The next few weeks passed on tiptoe, Magnus did not take very well to see Alec every day and to appear that he was also interested only in his friendship, but he had to do so even though he was beginning to cause unease... Every morning he found an full-energy Alec, who clung to his friendship with force, told him all the things he wanted to do, the things he didn't do and his little problems... and Magnus, well, he just took what Alec gave him, he would soon come into contact with Izzy, it was only a matter of time. While at night he started dating other sporadic kids, trying to get Alec out of his head... 

\- Magnus! Can you come? - Tessa, the head of design, told her.  
\- I'm going -Magnus replied. 

He went into her office and Tessa asked him to close the door.

\- Magnus, I have news for you... - she said, asking him to sit with her hand.  
\- Are you going to fire me? - asked Magnus raising his eyebrows  
\- Nooo... - smiled Tessa - you will see, every five years, the Institut François de la Mode in Paris opens scholarships for international students, the goal is that they can take a master's degree in design and when they finish, they help them to undertake their pro they subsidize the first year of work, you know, to rent a place, to be able to develop their own designs and present them in "comunity", they offer them all the necessary contacts and place in the main fashion catwalks in Paris.  
\- Interesting... - said Magnus, who still didn't know where Tessa wanted to go.  
\- Around two thousand young designers from around the world are introduced and only one is selected. 

Magnus still didn't understand.

\- Remember those designs you made for me when you wanted to come and work here? - Tessa asked.  
\- Yes- replied Magnus.  
\- Well, I thought they were very good, that's why you immediately joined our team, but you're too good to work on another Magnus' team, so...  
\- Tessa, I don't understand you.  
\- I sent them to that Institute of Paris – and after a silence Tessa continued to explain – you have been selected. 

Magnus didn't react; he didn't move a muscle... 

\- Magnus in September you go to Paris, Congratulations! - shouted Tessa rising with the intention of hugging Magnus.  
\- Are you serious? - Magnus also asked, getting up from the chair and receiving the hug even without believing it.  
\- Of course... you deserve it darling...

Magnus took a cab when he left work... Wanted to get to Cat's house to tell him the new news, when he was inside the car he thought of Alec, as he would have liked to have it close by this time, to go celebrate with him...

\- My God Magnus, congratulations! – Cat told him.  
\- Congratulations, kid – he said, smiling at Steve, Cat's husband, - you're going to stay for dinner, right? Madzie misses you...  
\- Of course – Magnus said, somewhat excitedly.  
\- Wine? - Steve offered. 

After dinner Magnus put Madzie to bedroom and went to the couch, he felt really tired, more because of the excitement than the work. 

\- That means you're leaving in September - Cat told him, giving him another glass of red wine.  
\- Yes.... I guess – he staked his cup – but it's going to be hard...  
\- Hard? Magnus, you have no one to keep you here... – Cat told him harshly.  
\- You're here – he said, raising something of the tone of voice  
\- Hey, we'll go see you in Paris – Steve said  
\- And you know we're not going anywhere, we'll always be here for you, - Cat told him. 

When they said goodbye, Cat accompanied Magnus to the door,

\- Magnus....  
\- I know, I know....,- Magnus said, whispering, -I hope I've solved this case before I go.  
\- You know I'm going to help you as much as I can when you go to France... I love you, - she said hugging him. 

Magnus did not answer; he just claimed with his head and walked away.

\----- 

Alec knew Magnus well enough to perceive his mood just by looking into his eyes, a gesture or a silence. 

\- Magnus, are you okay? - Alec asked him that morning.  
\- Yes...,-he said, looking at his cup of coffee – in fact, I have some news to give you – now looking him in the eye.  
\- What happened? - Alec asked.  
\- I have been selected to do a master of design at the Paris Fashion Institute – he said still looking at Alec's open eyes – it's very prestigious...  
\- Wow! - Alec shouted, got up from his armchair and approached Magnus, threw him towards him and hugged him tightly.

Magnus did not expect that contact and ended up closing his eyes and feeling the heat of Alec in his body. Alec felt a pulsing go up his spine when Magnus hugged him and had a deep feeling towards him.  
Magnus finally broke up and Alec didn't really realize how long they were hugging. Alec puts his hand on his cheek and said softly, 

\- Congratulations – looking him in the eye and then he looked down at his lips, wishing to kiss him...  
\- Thank you Alec – Magnus replied by gently lowering his hand and sitting again, his heart beating hard and out of control. 

Alec understood and sat in his place. 

\- Tell me, how it works, you're going to have to go there, I guess, is it a year? - Alec asked, somewhat disoriented by the rejection he had just had of Magnus.  
\- Well, it's actually two... the first year is the classes and then for another year they promote you so that you can start with your own brand in the world... - explained Magnus without looking Alec in the eye.  
\- Two years? - Alec asked.  
\- Yes – said Magnus, now staring at him.  
\- That’s a long time - And Alec turned his head, looking at the street with his look a little lost

The next few minutes were silent. 

\- I have to go Alec, I have to stop by a place before I go back to the workshop – said Magnus getting up.  
\- Of course - Alec answered unstained - see you tomorrow...  
\- In fact, I was thinking that we could celebrate my future adventure with a meal; I'd like to invite Izzy too, if that's all right with you...  
\- Of course! – Said Excited Alec – how do you want to do it?  
\- We can stay in my house – Magnus looked at Alec's expression of doubt – or if you prefer we can stay in yours, as long as you leave me the kitchen, of course.  
\- You don't mind? - Alec said, getting up and approaching Magnus - I'm afraid if we stay in yours, I don't want to go out later... - he said with a sweet smile. 

Magnus looked at his lips and then went up in his eyes that smile shook his heart. 

\- Of course – he said softly, turned around and before he walked, he turned his head – although I don’t assure you, too, wants to leave yours later – winked at him and left.

Alec laughed... "Oh... how I like him," he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Izzy we're here! - Alec shouted as he opened the door of his house loaded with the purchase to make the meal. 

Izzy approached the entrance and hugged Magnus, who was behind Alec. 

\- I wanted to see you, Magnus.  
\- I'll come more often if you continue with that enthusiasm... - Magnus replied. 

They went to the kitchen to drop off the bags and Izzy showed him the apartment, then they went back to the kitchen, Alec had already taken out the whole purchase.

\- Izzy, it's just a house.... – Alec told him making a grimace  
\- Well, the houses say a lot about their owners... - Magnus replied.  
\- And what does ours say? - Alec asked  
\- That you are welcome, that you are not passionate about green spaces, that you have a restless mind...  
\- All that to see our living room?- Alec asked smiling  
\- Mmm... Warm tones, no plants and many books... - he said while taking a saucepan – but the most interesting thing has been your beloved room...  
\- What? Did you show him my room? - Alec asked Izzy.  
\- Of course brother, who you believed - said Izzy - listen, I have to go pick up Jace, I promised him - and approaching Magnus continued - he's looking forward to meeting you.  
\- Did you invite him? - Alec asked, bewildered.  
\- Of course, because he wasn't going to do it, he's our brother Alec - and he left the apartment.

There were a few minutes of silence, while Magnus buried noodles in boiling water, then asked Alec to pass him the vegetables. 

\- Thank you, - he said, took the knife and started preparing them – are you nervous?  
\- A little bit, - Alec replied.  
\- Why? - Magnus asked him.  
\- You know...  
\- No, I don't know, you tell me,- Magnus replied. 

Alec could not answer, his words did not come out, he was nervous and his breath was beginning to shake, Magnus raised his head and looked at him, left what he was doing and approached him, who was sitting on the table, stood in front, Alec instinctively opened a little the legs to give him access.

\- Alec, calm down, everything will be fine... - he said, then lifted both hands and grabbed his face - don't worry about me - he said in a whisper so close to his face that he could breathe his breath. 

Alec felt a huge desire to kiss him, and when he almost grazed his lips Magnus withdrew.

\- So no, Alec - he said softly Magnus, and turned completely away from him and went back to the vegetables.  
\- I'm sorry... - said Alec embarrassed.  
\- Take – Magnus said by giving Alec a knife – help me with the tomatoes... - he said, smiling, - I still haven't told you what I've discovered about you watching your room...  
\- I cut them to very small pieces?  
\- Very small – replied Magnus  
\- Ok... ey... but first I'm going to open a bottle of wine, which you want more, red or white? - Alec asked – I think I'm going to need a drink before I hear you ...  
\- Is the white cold? - Magnus asked  
\- Of course... - he went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle, gave Magnus one glass and poured another one for him, then went back to his tomatoes – well, now I'm ready, let him go.  
\- Your mind follows a rather Cartesian order, - began to say Magnus.  
\- How do you know? – asked Alec quickly.  
\- Because your room was messy, but everything was more or less in place...  
\- I don't understand the relation - Alec said, laughing.  
\- I think you live fifty per cent of your time focused on others, the rest you have to dedicate to your studies, your activities and your thoughts... you don't have time to order... - and he started laughing  
\- Are you kidding me? - Alec asked.  
\- No! - Magnus said, laughing, - and I think you're lonely - and now he said it without laughing, looking sweetly at Alec.  
\- I don't think you have to see my room to know that – and he kept chopping the tomatoes.

Magnus changed the subject, tried to relax Alec by talking about the boy's studies and telling him some funny story. 

\- Did you hide in the closet? - Alec said, laughing.  
\- Where else? I couldn't think of another place... - Magnus told him funny - when he came in the husband took off his clothes while talking to his wife-he said laughing - of course he believed she was waiting for him... 

Alec was jumping tears from the eyes of laughing eyes. 

\- How did you get out of there? - Alec asked him.  
\- I had to wait for the guy to fall asleep... Believe me Alec; you don't know what it was like to hear that man fucking... I had bad dreams for a month - he said, raising the laughter of both.

Finally came Izzy and Jace, the laughter of Magnus and Alec could be heard from the entrance, there was a friendly and fun atmosphere.

\- Jace! – Alec approached, hugged him  
\- Let me see if you've changed in the last week – and I look at him up and down  
\- Silly... - Alec said smiling, then looked up at Magnus, Jace was watching him since they came in – Jace, this is Magnus – he said presenting it.  
\- Magnus, I'm glad to finally meet you – giving him a hug – I've heard a lot about you...  
\- What a fear... – said Magnus is raising his eyebrows – I too have heard of you, I hope you like pasta...  
\- Are you kidding? I love it – he said by lifting the sleeves of his shirt – I want to help you, Alec! Because you don't give me a glass of that that you drink... 

Alec poured a glass of wine for Jace, he was nervous, he didn't know who to look at and he moved coarsely, Izzy rescued him from the kitchen. 

\- Alec, will you come with me to set up the table?

The food went well; everyone was relaxed except Alec, who looked at Magnus constantly and on Jace.

\- I'm going to get more wine, - said Magnus  
\- I'm coming Magnus, don't get up, - said Izzy.  
\- Please, I'll go – getting up from the table – now I'll be back. 

Magnus went to the fridge, before opening it, took his hand to his trouser pocket and pulled out a small listening device, pulled out the plastic that protected it and hooked it under the low shelf in the kitchen. 

\- A little more wine? – Magnus asked Alec after serving Izzy and Jace  
\- Thank you – Alec gently said, staring at Magnus.  
\- Well guys – said Jace, looking at Alec and Magnus – what exactly is there between you? – asked by making a hand-movement. 

Alec choked on the wine.

\- What do you mean? - Alec asked.  
\- Well, you don't have to be blind to see here, there's some tension... you understand me, - he said, smiling.  
\- Yes, I'd like to know too – said flirtatious Izzy wants to put her brother on a commitment. 

Magnus was calm; he looked at Alec and was sorry to see him so nervous, so he decided to get him out of trouble... 

\- Okay, it's not a secret that I like Alec, but he's turned me down, so now,- he said open-handed, - we're friends. 

Alec looked at the table, denying his head... 

\- Jace, do you always have to be so direct? - Alec asked him. 

Jace didn't listen to him. 

\- That's true? – He said looking at Magnus – you're the most attractive and interesting guy he's ever met! 

Magnus kept looking at Alec, he was getting serious, and things weren't going well...

\- I don't think that's the most important thing in love... I think it's more of a matter of harmony, of connection... - he finally said looking at Jace - things don't always go as one expects...

Alec looked at Magnus; his words had made him think of him, Jace. He thought he was confused, but hearing Magnus speak centred him out.  
They had coffees while Izzy counted her last date with Simon, that reporter was a disaster, but she liked him, Jace told several funny situations about his first days of coexistence with Claire.

\- I never thought living with a girl would be so good,- Jace said,  
\- Hey! - Izzy said by throwing a cushion at her.  
\- You don't count! – Said Jace– I think she's the ultimate.  
\- There is a time when one has that certainty... - said Magnus without wanting to look at Alec.  
\- Guys, I'm leaving... I've met Simon, - Izzy said, getting up and taking her things.

Magnus noticed he wasn't carrying his laptop. 

\- Will you take me? - Jace asked.  
\- Let's go – Izzy said.

Jace hugged Magnus and Alec and said goodbye.

\- I'm going to go too, - Magnus said, picking up the cups on the coffee pot to take them to the kitchen.  
\- So soon? - asked Alec that he carried the rest of the Alec cups,  
\- I've been here more than five hours... and, by the way, I have to go to the bathroom... will you excuse me? - Alec sighed. 

Magnus left Alec in the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher as he went in the direction of the bathroom, but he opened the door of Izzy's room, which was next door carefully, looked over the table and there was the laptop, he entered and approached the apparatus , he pulled out a pen drive with a special tracking program and stuck it on the computer, was slow to break through the program, looked nervously behind, finally finished, closed the computer and left the room, went into the bathroom and pulled the chain.

He went back to the kitchen and saw Alec picking up the sink, he was on his back, he came up and grabbed him by the arms to turn him around.

\- Don't get me wrong, I've loved being with your family - Magnus said - and with you, but it's time to go - and he headed to where his jacket was - I don't want you to play with me Alec. 

When he was near the door Alec stopped him by holding him by the elbow.

\- Hold on! - And stood before Magnus – don't go – he said begging. 

There was a silence, Magnus closed his eyes and breathed, 

\- Magnus, I was confused – said Alec as if he had his life in it – but I’m not anymore, how I feel for you I have not felt for anyone, never, nor for Jace, believed that I was in love , but no, I mean yes, for you.  
\- Alexander...  
\- No, let me finish, - Alec said - I think I held on to it because it was simple for me, it was impossible love and so I didn't have to face anyone about my feelings... until I met you... and I only think of you, of being with you, of hearing you talk, in your laughter, of holding your hand, of kissing you, in making love with you...

He did not have time to continue, Magnus grabbed him by the face and kissed him intensely, but gently. Alec surrounded him with his arms and deepened the kiss; the passion started to run amok and came the impossible desire to stop. 

They arrived at Alec's bedroom by hugging, kissing and grabbing where they could as fire accumulated in their bodies. They took off their clothes as quickly as they could and Magnus lifted Alec up with his arms and put him on top of the bed, and he on top of Alec. 

\- Alexander... as I wish you... - he whispered in his ear as he kissed him, went down his neck to the centre of his chest and then to his hard limb.

Alec had his hands taking Magnus's soft hair and accompanied him on his way; his breathing was of deep desire and pleasure. 

\- Stop please... please... - begged Alec. 

Magnus stopped, climbed on his lips and kissed him with burning passion, when Alec was ready, Magnus tense dwelled to bury himself in him, his senses exploded, Alec could barely hold his breath, grabbed Magnus hard and told him.

\- I love you...  
\- My love... - Magnus told and kissed him again, strong, his movements were smooth, slow, looking for Alec's pleasure; he wanted it not to end.

Their bodies moved with a rhythm accommodating, their pleasure increased with each movement controlled by Magnus, but there came a time when their caresses burned, their gasps taking the sense to a higher level, Magnus perceived that Alec succumbed to the climax and accelerated his movements and then almost stopped allowing Alec to feel the utmost pleasure... He noticed how Alec contracted around him and that led him to completion, gently kissing Alec, and intending himself for him to stay by his side, with his eyes closed, trying to replenish his breath and holding his hand. 

The night came and Alec just wanted to stay in bed with Magnus, he had fallen asleep on his side, Alec stood behind his back and hugged him, he felt happy, now everything had to go well, in the end he had found it.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus had stayed at home with Cat, he about two weeks had recordings of Izzy's house and controlled the movements of his laptop. 

\- Magnus, all this doesn't do much good... says nothing compromisingly - Cat told him.  
\- Because she's not the person we're looking for... I told you, there's nothing. – said Magnus somewhat pleased.  
\- Where's your laptop? - Cat asked.  
\- Nothing, she's barely looked at fashion pages, she seems to want to take a trip this summer, her emails are normal, - Magnus replied.  
\- This is a dead end, we're like at the beginning..., but before we rule it out, we'll keep an eye on it for two more weeks, okay? – Cat asked him.  
\- Yes, of course... by the way, could you move all this somewhere else? - Magnus asked her.  
\- Why? 

Magnus was slow to respond.

\- Is it because of Alec? You go out in almost every conversation of the brothers, and your voice is out there very often... - said Cat.  
\- Yes, I need him to be able to come to my house, it seems suspicious that I always have an excuse not to do so – Magnus replied without looking at Cat  
\- Magnus – and kept a silence – are you really dating that boy? I thought you'd stay out of it... I can't help it, I really like it... You know this is going to end badly, you know that?  
\- I know.... – answered Magnus is grieving. 

Catharina took a few minutes; she hurt to get Magnus into this.

\- Okay, remember the hotel room where we met? It'll be yours as long as you need it, it's safe. – and approached Magnus – honey, even if we are wrong with her, we know that the origin is in that family, sooner or later we will discover him and Alec will find out who you are... he’s not going to get over it...  
\- I know... but I can't give it up yet...  
\- Oh God, you're in love... I thought you only liked him like so many other times... - she hugged him, then she separated from him and stroked his face - he's going to break your heart... 

Cat left Magnus's apartment, he sat down and wanted to think about all the things her friend had told him, but it hurt too much to do, "maybe Alec will understand, maybe he'll still love me after all.” He thought. 

Simon would sleep at the Lightwoods almost every night, Alec didn't care, but he was so upset about moving into his house, he could barely concentrate to study. 

\- Honey, what's the matter? Are you upset about something I've said or done? - Magnus asked Alec as they made dinner.  
\- No, no... Why do you say that?  
\- Because you've barely spoken for a few days... - he put out the fire and he approached Alec, who was fixing the table and grabbed his hands - look at me, tell me what's wrong with you.

Alec sighed, looked the Magnus' eyes and smiled sweetly. 

\- If it wasn't for you, I'd be crazy... -he tried to tone down his voice so his sister and boyfriend wouldn't listen to him - it's about Simon... since dating Izzy he spends most of his time here...  
\- Like me... - said Magnus  
\- Oh come on, it's not the same! - said Alec – you know, if he doesn't play his guitar he's playing with the video game or he's too euphoric telling his stories to Izzy... it makes too much noise... - he said with a sigh – I can't concentrate, I've barely been able to read anything, I'm getting overwhelmed... That's all.  
\- Do you want to come to my house to study?  
\- I thought you'd rather keep your space... - Alec Said Nothing  
\- I'd like more than to have you in my house - he said, around him with his arms- I mean it.  
\- I can..., - Alec said slowly, - come tomorrow after school?  
\- I won't be, but – he said, taking his home key out of his pocket and offering it to Alec – you can go and do whatever you want.

Alec took the key and smiled. 

\- I love you,- he said, kissing him. 

When dinner was over, they sat around the table, Alec, Magnus, Simon and Izzy, the conversation was lively, there was empathy and was felt in the atmosphere. Simon pulled out silver wrapped in a pastry paper. 

\- Guys, I bought the best dessert in Brooklyn, he said, unwrapping it, - what do you think?  
\- Wow! – Express Magnus is taking a tartlet with his hand and taking it to his mouth – this one of death... 

Alec got up to pick one up and Simon gave Izzy another one, when they heard the door open, at first they thought it was Jace and Claire. 

\- Good night,  
\- Dad! - Alec said. 

Magnus suddenly changed his expression, had not yet met Alec's father. Izzy got up and gave her father a hug and kiss, he reciprocated the hug.

\- Are you celebrating something? -Robert asked.  
\- No, - Alec replied.  
\- Have you had dinner? - Izzy asked.  
\- No, I’m meeting your mother, she's waiting for me at that Italian restaurant she likes so much... - he said, looking at everyone at the table - I don't think we know each other - referring to Magnus and Simon.  
\- Dad, this is Magnus... Em... a friend – Robert offered his the hand and Magnus accepted it.  
\- Sir, - said Magnus rising from the table.  
\- And this is Simon, a friend of Izzy's, - Alec said.  
\- Well, he's more than a friend, we've been dating for a while now, Dad,- Izzy told her father. 

Robert listened to his daughter, didn’t offer Simon's hand, he just looked at him with a slam disservice.

\- Izzy, I need to send an email to a friend of mine urgently, his brother is very serious, and the doctors say he's about to die...  
\- Oh Dad! You know you can use my computer whenever you want, you don't have to tell me anything – she told him by holding both arms – I just don't understand why you don't buy one to have it at home... - his daughter replied.  
\- You know I don't want to have any technology at home, I've got enough at work... - Robert replied. 

Robert apologized and went to Izzy's room; Magnus had the neurons at two hundred revolutions.... "His father...”  
The brothers were quite nervous about their father's presence at home, Simon was so calm and Magnus only wanted to go home so he could check the tracking channel he had implanted, Alec realized Magnus's change of expression.

\- Are you upset? – asked Alec quietly.  
\- How?  
\- Because I told him you were a friend... - answered Alec insecurely.  
\- No... Don’t worry– he told Magnus holding his hand – I understand perfectly...

Magnus got up and took his plate to the sink and started emptying the table, Alec followed him restless, knew Magnus was not comfortable and felt bad about it. 

\- Guys, I'm glad I met you,- Robert said, popping up the kitchen frame, - I'm leaving, if not your mother will quarrel with me,- he said looking at Izzy,  
\- Alec! When do you start the exams?  
\- Next week, - Alec replied.  
\- Let me know when you're done and we'll prepare a meal, to celebrate it.  
\- Of course, Dad, - replied Alec without encouragement. 

Magnus observed every gesture of Robert, every expression, every movement; there was something about him that he did not like. He said goodbye to everyone and left the floor. Everyone commented on Robert, except Magnus, he just wanted to go to the hotel.

\- Magnus! Are you listening to me? - Izzy asked,  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Which movie do you prefer to watch, The Looking for Private Ryan or A Million Dollars?  
\- See... I think I'm going to go home, tomorrow I have to be in the workshop soon, come test models to try the dresses... and I'm tired – he looked at Alec – do you mind?  
\- Noo... - Alec replied somewhat concerned, knew Magnus and knew that something was in his head, but he did not want to question him – he takes – he said taking the key out of his pocket – you'll need this.

Magnus smiled, came over to catch it but at the last moment Alec withdrew his hand and drew Magnus towards him, kissed him and the kiss went on longer than usual. 

\- Oh come on, go to the room! - Simon said, laughing and leaving the kitchen with Izzy.

After a few seconds they parted, Magnus stroked his hair. 

\- Listen, because you’ll not take four things and tomorrow you settle into my house for a few days, until you finish the exams... so you can study quietly. 

Alec hesitated, didn't quite know what that would mean, he had never moved from his house before. 

\- Honey, it doesn't force you to do anything, it's just until you finish the exams, or until you start them... I only offer you my house so you can do whatever you want... nothing else,- he told his by holding his hands.  
\- Okay, what time can I go...?  
\- I'll be at four, but if you want to go before, come the workshop first and I'll give you the key, - Magnus told him.  
\- No, it's fine at four o'clock – Alec replied – you're amazing... – and he kissed him again.

When he left the Alec's apartment, Magnus went straight to the hotel room, visualized the entire movement of Izzy's computer that night and there he was, right in front of him.

He called Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Robert Lightwood.... – said Catharina in a low tone – all this time we have had it in front of us and it has slipped away...  
\- He uses his daughter as a cover, he's a fucking bastard - Magnus said.  
\- That was very clever, from the outside, we couldn't access his daughter without him knowing, but he didn't count on you, Magnus, he said, looking at him, - we got him because of you.  
\- And now? – asked Magnus  
\- I will immediately alert the agents infiltrated in Turkey, let me make some calls Magnus. 

After calling, Cat approached Magnus, who looked through the window at the illuminated city.

\- I'll talk to Jack tomorrow and we'll proceed to his arrest, we'll have to go into Izzy's house and take her laptop...  
\- Do you know when it's going to be? - Magnus asked.  
\- We'll try to find out more about the buyers before we stop Robert from alerting them - She said thoughtfully.

Magnus took a deep breath, not only Robert's end was imminent, but also his with Alec, he knotted his stomach. 

\- We just put surveillance on it, I guess maybe five days, seven maximum... - she looked Magnus in the eye - sorry...

Magnus said nothing and looked back at the night city.

The next five days, Magnus only wanted to feel Alec, in everything, in his silences, in his laughter, in his gestures, in his body, in his kisses, in his presence. Alec liked to be at Magnus's house, be among his things and feel part of his life, they spent a lot of time in the living room, he’s studying and Magnus is reviewing his French. They organized thyself without saying anything, Magnus liked to prepare dinner and Alec prepared breakfast, sometimes Alec after making love would get out of bed and go to the salon to study, Magnus would prepare him a cup of hot tea and without mediate a word left it next to him , gave him a kiss and lay down... 

One night, naked and intertwined in the bed Alec whispered to Magnus,

\- Magnus, I don't want you to leave...

Magnus closed his eyes and felt a slight twinge in his heart.

\- I'm not going anywhere... - Magnus gently told him.  
\- Are you serious?  
\- Yes, - Magnus replied. 

That morning Alec soon left for college, had his first exam, Magnus called Catharina, 

\- Cat, could you postpone it until Alec finishes the exams? Please, I beg you... - Magnus asked  
\- This is a serious matter Magnus - Cat replied.  
\- When this happens, it will be a blow for Alec; he will not be able to finish his exams and will have lost a year of his life... I'm just asking for ten more days...  
\- Okay, I'll try, but if there's a risk we'll have to take care of it...  
\- Well, thank you Cat – Magnus said goodbye gladly.

Alec was focused on his exams, Izzy would soon have vacations, she was a high school teacher at The Harvey Milk High School and already had plans with Simon for the summer and Magnus just wanted to stop time. 

When Alec finished the last exam, he went to his house to get some clothes, wanted to go to celebrate with Magnus going out to dinner, when he came to the floor he found his mother sitting in a kitchen chair with his face embedded, 

\- Mom What a surprise! - he told her approaching to give him a kiss - I didn't know you were coming... - he stopped talking when he saw the expression of confusion that his mother had – mom, what's wrong with you? 

Maryse, his mother, was slow to speak,

\- Your father, he was arrested this morning... I still don't understand what happened, they didn't want to say anything to me...- and she started crying slightly - you have to call Izzy, they're going to come here for one moment to the next.  
\- What? What are you talking about? – asked his son. 

Alec pulled out his cell phone and called his father, but didn't answer, called again, but still didn't answer, then called Izzy and skipped the answering machine, he was supposed to be teaching and left a message to come home urgently, he finally called Magnus , 

\- Oh Magnus, thank God! - said Alec  
\- What's wrong with you? – asked alerted Magnus  
\- Can you come to my house? My mother is here and talks about that have arrested my father and my father doesn't answer and neither does Izzy and I need you... – said Alec alerted - something is happening...  
\- I'll be right there.

Magnus hung up the phone and at that moment he knew his time was up, closed his eyes and breathed as deep as he could and went to his boyfriend's house.  
When Magnus arrived at Alec's apartment, he found him making tea for his mother, he approached him, 

\- Hey... - he told him near the ear – what's going on?  
\- Hello – Alec replied by giving his a kiss on the lips – my mother is in the room, says that my father has been arrested this morning, but does not know why... 

Magnus stared at him in silence; they both went to the salon and tried to reassure the mother. Magnus went to the terrace, had a conflict inside that wouldn't let him breathe, he didn't know if He should tell him what he knew and who he was at the time, or wait to see what was happening... 

Alec approached him and stood next door, both facing his great city,

\- Dad works for the intelligence service, he never talks about his work, and we never ask him questions about it – now he looked at Magnus – I know he had to tell you before, but, my father and I don't get along very well... 

Magnus remained silent, closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a few seconds, turned to look in front of Alec, 

\- Your father held a high position in the Intelligence Service – he stopped for a few seconds, and then continued – he has sold the names of agents infiltrated in various countries...  
\- What are you talking about? - Alec interrupted him.  
\- Let me finish please... - Alec denied with his head but remained silent - at first he was investigated but seemed clean and began to suspect Izzy...  
\- What? - Alec exclaimed – just Magnus, - stop.  
\- It was impossible to access your home without your father detecting it and remotely they could not check Izzy's laptop because it had a next generation anti-tracking...  
\- Why you tell me all this... As you know? - Alec asked with pain in his face.  
\- Any follow-up move to any member of the Lightwood family would be immediately detected by your father with risk of flight, so they contacted someone off duty, someone who wasn't active... - said Magnus is holding his hands and staring at Alec's eyes – at me... 

Alec did not want to understand what Magnus was telling him, but he could not deny the evidence, his mind was clouded and he felt a deep cut in his stomach,

\- I need you to explain it to me better, - he said almost without a voice.  
\- They hired me to investigate Izzy, they needed evidence and the names of the organizations he allegedly worked for- Magnus said very slowly. 

Magnus could no longer slow his emotions, and his eyes began to crystallize. Alec was silent for a few minutes, let go of Magnus's hands and looked back at the city, needed time to fit what he were telling him.  
Before Alec could say anything, Magnus said, 

\- When I met your sister, I knew she had nothing to do with this, but it was related in some way so I had to investigate so that I could discover that in the end, who was selling the agents was your father, he used your sister's identity....  
\- Enough... stop....- said Alec out of focus.

Silence prevailed again between them, this time for a long time, Alec was shaking. 

\- The day we met... you approached me... - Alec could not continue, his eyes were red and his words could not come out of his mouth.  
\- Alec...  
\- No! –He said energetically – you answer it...  
\- Yes... - answered by whispering Magnus.  
\- You used me... - Alec under the head and closed his eyes – how stupid I have been...  
\- Alec... - was all He could say.  
\- Did you have fun? - He said with tears slipping from his eyes.  
\- I love you - Magnus said in a glimpse of sincerity, looking at those eyes he loved so much.  
\- Go Magnus, please... Now I can't, go... – said Alec with a broken voice. 

Magnus stood for a few seconds in silence; his eyes were bright with tears about to come out,

\- I know you don't trust me now, but – he stopped for a moment – I love you, more than I ever imagined and I feel deep in my heart to have hurt you... I’m sorry... 

Having said that, he turned and left the apartment, Alec was totally disoriented, still could not think clearly, a whirlwind feelings found wanted to leave his body, too many things were going on at the same time... 

Alec lost track of time, only felt a soft grip on his arm that pulled him out of his controversial, it was Izzy, who had arrived upset at the apartment. 

\- Alec! – And she hugged it – what happened, is it true what Mom has explained to me? – asked Izzy.  
\- Yes... It’s serious Izzy, much... - replied Alec grieving.

Alec told his sister everything Magnus had told his, Izzy couldn't believe anything, couldn't think of her father that way, and it hurt deeply that Alec was going through all this, his heart was totally broken, her family was having the worst moment of her life, everything was sinking... A short time ago, some agents broke into the apartment. Secret Service, they were coming to take Izzy's laptop. Catharina was in charge of the operation.

\- I'm sorry, Isabella, but we have to take your laptop...  
\- I don't care about the computer – she said upset – I just want to know how my father is and where he is right now.  
\- Your father is in a special room, we're going to question him soon, but he's fine – she looked at Alec and Maryse – now you won't be able to see him, but as soon as you can, I'll call you myself.  
\- Is it true about the undercover agents? - Alec asked.

Cat looked Alec in the eye, because of the content of the question assumed that Magnus had explained it to him, approached him, 

\- Yes, three agents have died... - she paused for a few seconds - I'm not going to lie to you Alec, what your father has done is very serious, and now you're in a bad situation... 

Alec did not respond, he only looked at Cat for a few seconds before lowering his head and turning around to get close to his mother; his personal hell had just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus came home devastated, sat on his couch and let the sadness invade his soul, now the letters were on the table, he perfectly understood the feeling of betrayal, losing the trust of the person he loves... almost impossible to restore it... it was all over. 

When he realized, it was night...., he got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, his phone had the red light flashing, he didn't even hear it ring, there were messages... "Maybe Alec" thought, pressed the voicemail, there were three messages from Cat, she was worried and one from Izzy who wanted to talk to him, none of Alec.

He tried to get some sleep but couldn't, in the morning in his workshop he spoke to Tessa.

\- Tessa, do you think I could go to Paris earlier than planned?  
\- Yes, there's no problem, when would you want to leave? - Tessa asked her.  
\- Tomorrow – Magnus replied  
\- What? – asked surprised Tessa I know it is very hasty, but... I really need to go - there was a little silence - I need it...  
\- Do you think you can finish that detail on the back you're working on before tomorrow?  
\- Yes, in fact tonight I could not sleep, so I worked on it, I have the designs on my table, give me a couple more hours to check them and I give them to you for monitoring. - answered Magnus.

Tessa rose from her table, approached her window, looked at Magnus, 

\- I'll miss you... 

Magnus got up and stood in front of her, 

\- Thank you for all Tessa, for having given me the opportunity to work with you, I learned a lot – and he embraced her delicately. 

He came home late, had several things to do before he left, bought a one-way ticket to Paris, left early in the morning, started packing, had eaten with Catharina and had said goodbye to her, Ragnor told him he would spend a couple of weeks with him in Paris at the end of July, now all i needed to do was talk to Izzy and say goodbye to Alec, if he wanted to see him... 

He stood in front of the Lightwoods' door, tried to relax a little, breathed and drew the courage to call. 

\- Hello Izzy - he said when the door opened.  
\- Hello Magnus, please – invite Izzy with her hand. 

They went to the kitchen, Magnus hoped not to see Alec yet...

\- Would you like some coffee or tea? - Izzy asked.  
\- No thanks, it's too late...  
\- Magnus, thank you for coming, needed to understand what has happened... and I prefer you to tell me... - said Izzy softly, after a few seconds of silence she continued to say – despite everything, I trust you...  
\- Izzy... - said Magnus - I don't know why your father has done that, but the truth is that three people who worked for their country have died, believing that they were protecting them, he gave their names and executed them. In the background... everything else doesn't matter.

Izzy was silent, felt responsible and did not hide it. 

\- I'm sorry... - said Izzy finally.  
\- You're not to blame for anything, - Magnus replied.  
\- I didn't realize anything Magnus, I don't know if I'm going to be able to see my father's face again after this... - she said.  
\- Izzy, - Magnus came up and grabbed her by the hands - you have to do it, because in spite of everything, he is your father and is alone right now...

Izzy hugged him and rested his cheek on his shoulder. 

\- I'm so sorry for how things have gone for you and Alec... - said saddened Izzy.  
\- I'm sorry too...

Magnus had just finished speaking he turned away from Izzy and headed for the exit. 

\- I have to go, say goodbye to your brother please... - he said with a slight smile.  
\- Why don't you talk to him? - Izzy asked behind Magnus.  
\- Anything I tell him now... it's not going to do any good Izzy – he said by slightly moving his head in denial, he fell silent, he wanted to say something else but he declined to do it – I'm leaving, take care – and went. 

Alec was in his room, he knew Magnus was at home, but he couldn't get out, he couldn't face him yet. Someone opened his door, 

\- Alec, just left, - his sister told him.  
\- Well, - replied Alec  
\- No, it's not okay, you're not well, he's not well, this is all bullshit! - Izzy said.

Alec didn't answer, he was still silent. Izzy sat on the edge of the bed.

\- I understand you're very confused and angry, you may never want to see him again, but at least close this right or you'll feel it for the rest of your life... - said Izzy. 

Izzy got up and closed the door as she left his room. Alec was left thinking about his sister's words, she was right, he was confused and very angry, but he wanted to see him again and no, he didn't want to end up with him at the bottom of his heart, only he didn't know how to do it without feeling hurt. 

Two days later, Alec went to Magnus's house, there were just a few hours of light left before nightfall, it took him a few minutes to brave down to knock on the door. 

\- Alec! - Cat said when he opened the door.  
\- Catharina... - replied Alec – em... I wanted to talk to Magnus.  
\- Please came in – Cat told you after a few seconds of silence – accompany me – she asked him to walk to the terrace where she was watering the flowers – you'll see Alec, Magnus is gone.  
\- Oh! Well, I can come later, - Alec said.  
\- Oh, no... He’s not going to come by, - she said, looking at his eyes, then continued to water the plants.  
\- I don't understand you very well – said Alec  
\- Gone to Paris Alec, he left yesterday...

Alec stood still, and his heart began to beat very fast and forcefully. 

\- How? - Alec asked, - he told me he wouldn't leave... - he said something altered.  
\- That was before or after you told him you didn't want him anymore in your life... - Cat told very seriously staring into his eyes.

Alec couldn't answer, he couldn't move either, he went blank for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and a huge sense of emptiness invaded him.  
Catharina grabbed his arm and sat him on the sun lounger, and with a soft tone he said, 

\- Alec, you need time to overcome everything that has happened to you and Magnus needs to fight for his dreams, you both deserve it...  
\- I... - Alec couldn't talk.  
\- I know, and I assure you that he also loves you – Cat said sweetly – maybe one day you will meet again, do not lose hope...


	9. Chapter 9

During the next academic year, Alec devoted himself fully to studying the last year of his master's degree, wanted to get good grades to facilitate his access to the UN, Simon went to live with them, and so he spent many hours in the library of the university studying.

His father was transferred to a federal maximum security prison, he was blamed for treason and an accessory to three counts, his mother never forgave him to use his own daughter to do what he did and filed for divorce. 

Magnus had an apartment next to the Paris Observatory, in the Montparnasse neighbourhood, in the morning he went to the academy, there he learned all the apartments that were in the world of fashion, fabrics, design, cutting, clothing, marketing... in the evenings the little time he had left was spent walking around the city, he got lost in some gallery or in some store... at night He would sometimes go out to some place so as not to go home alone. 

Many mornings, Alec would go to the coffee place at the same time that he used to meet Magnus just in case, maybe he would show up, even though he knew he wouldn't...

Summer was about to start and Alec would soon finish the exams. They were all staying for dinner at Jace's. 

\- Alec, - Jace told him, - when is your last test?  
\- This Thursday! - He said, raising his arms of joy – I can't anymore.... – everyone laughed.  
\- Celebrate?  
\- Dinner in the Japanese? - Izzy asked everyone looked at her; it was Magnus's favourite restaurant.  
\- Okay, - said Alec with a smile of melancholy - good idea Izzy...  
\- So this Friday? – ask Claire to everyone.  
\- Eight o'clock? - Izzy said 

On Friday came, Izzy and Simon came first, then Claire and Jace arrived, ten minutes late, Alec arrived, stood in front of the place and remembered the last time he was there with Magnus, they had a little argument that he couldn't move forward because they were giving kisses between replicas, impossible to determine who was right, and a smile was drawn on his lips.

He came in and went to the table where they were all seated, they had already ordered drinks. Sat down and felt happy to have his family around. 

They were already in the desserts, Jace laughed at Simon's bad jokes, Alec laughed for contagion... 

\- Simon, do you remember the first day you came home? – Alec asked him,  
\- Yes, you weren't..., - answered Simon. 

Everyone laughed; the four bottles of wine they had taken helped a lot... 

\- No man... I mean the day you came with your files... - and he started laughing, and so on. 

Alec couldn't stop laughing, Jace made comments about Simon's stuff and laughter was increasing, even Izzy helped, Simon himself started laughing too. Alec dropped the napkin between laughs, crouched down to pick it up and when he looked up from the ground he looked at the tables in the background and seemed to see someone he knew, straightened and further graduated his vision so that he could see the last table… Stopped laughing... and a deep hole opened up in his stomach. Everyone at the table noticed Alec's change in attitude and they were quitting laughing.

\- Alec... Are you all right? - Jace asked him. 

Alec didn't hear Jace; he was focused on the people who were at that table in the back.

\- Alec... - said Izzy, and then followed the sight of her brother to where he was driving. And she saw it – Magnus... 

Everyone looked to the same place, there it was, Magnus sitting with a woman, Izzy knew her, it was Dott. 

\- When did he get back? - Simon asked. 

Alec looked back at his table, lowered his head, and didn’t know what to do... go see him or disappear... 

Finally, he rose from his chair, breathed with his eyes closed, oblivious to the gazes of his friends and headed where Magnus was,  
Magnus noticed a presence close to him and turned his head instead and saw him, at that moment the world ceased to exist, 

\- Hello Magnus... - Alec told him to look at him very nervous, his hand shaking.  
\- Alec... - answered Magnus, rising from the table and staring at him.  
\- When did you get back? - Alec asked  
\- Two days ago... 

Alec was silent for a few seconds, Magnus wore his hair with blue touches on the sides and skewed back, had not cut his hair and had a little long, and he found it very attractive. 

\- You look good -- he said softly, still looking him in the eye.  
\- Thank you,- Magnus smiled, still did not take his gaze away from Alec – you too...

Alec smiled slightly, there were no words to break that moment, they just didn't come out. They stared at each other for a few more moments until Dott interrupted the silence. 

\- Alec, do you remember me? - Dott asked. 

Alec took time to respond and deflect the view of Magnus so that he could see Dott, 

\- Of course Dott, how I was not going to remember you - he offered her the hand to greet her. 

Then the silence again became the main star of the moment, Magnus looked at the floor and Alec was at the table, in the end Magnus once again posed his gaze on him, 

\- Alec, glad to see you, 

He did not have time to finish the sentence, Izzy was behind Alec, approached Magnus and unannounced embraced him emotionally,

\- O Magnus... I have missed you... - she separated from him and hit her on the flap with her hand - you didn’t call... - and she hugged him again.  
\- Let me see – taking he away from the grip – you're beautiful... how are you, Izzy?  
\- Not bad... a lot has happened, but I'm fine... - she said with a little sigh - how long are you going to be here?  
\- Well, this summer... - said Magnus slowly  
\- So we can call and stay, I would like to talk to you, to know about you... you can't refuse, - she told him by holding his arms.  
\- Of course Izzy, call me whenever you want – and he gave her a kiss, 

Izzy said goodbye and went to her table, Magnus followed her with her gaze and saw that Jace and Simon greeted him with his hand, he reciprocated them with a gesture with his head, then looked again at Alec, who was still silent, 

\- Well, I hope that mm... That... all this well, I mean, you're okay... - said Alec without quite knowing what he was saying.  
\- Yes – Magnus replied – it's almost all right – he stayed a few quiet moments – I liked to see you – he finally said.  
\- Me too, - said Alec, - well... I go there,- he said, pointing to the table - bye Dott - looking at Dott – goodbye Magnus - said he said watching Magnus intensely almost without breathing.  
\- Goodbye Alec – Magnus answered by sitting down as Alec turned around and began to walk to his table. 

Dott took Magnus' hand without telling him anything... he thanked her. Alec was very affected to see Magnus, his party was over, he just wanted to go home and close his eyes.

For Alec the next day it was absurdly absurd, he thought only of Magnus, he came to believe that he had overcome it, but it was to see him and collapse completely, all that great wall that he had built around his heart... Now I just wanted to see him...

Magnus had asked Dott to go with him to Paris to work in his workshop, he needed someone to trust to take him in managing his business while he was engaged in creating and only trusted Dott... she told him that yes, even knowing that the first few years would be hard, but she knew that Magnus would achieve what he set out to do, she wanted to be by his side, in September she would go to Paris.  
Two days after seeing Magnus, Alec woke up early that morning, was restless, then thought about going to the coffee place where they used to... "Maybe..." he thought. He hoped that Magnus would appear and went to the place almost running, when he arrived, asked for a coffee and sat at the same table as always, impatient and eager.

An hour passed and Magnus did not appear, Alec began to get discouraged, to see the things in the colour they touched, it was time to stop creating imaginary scenarios and live the reality, he looked at his empty cup of coffee for the last time, he kept his mobile in the pocket of his pants and he got He looked at the door and then saw him. to him, to his heart...

Magnus smiled at him standing at the door, he wore his hair up, some loose pants and a dark T-shirt somewhat tight, he approached Alec, twenty centimetres from him, 

\- Were you leaving?-Magnus asked  
\- Yes... But... do you think I should stay?  
\- No, but... - said Magnus in a flirty tone - do you think you'd like to lose your morning taking a walk with me?  
\- I think so... - replied Alec smiling.

They left the cafeteria and Alec followed Magnus, who was heading north, not specifying where they were going, arrived at Prospect Park, Magnus stopped at the entrance and looked at Alec without asking, Alec looked and smiled, went inside the Park together, relaxed, Magnus intended to cross it quietly. 

\- From the dates we are I guess you have already finished the master's degree – Asked Magnus.  
\- Yes, I already wanted to... I'm a little tired of so much studying, - he said in a cheerful tone.  
\- I believe you... - said Magnus laughs - You still want to get into the UN?  
\- Yes... I actually have an interview in a fortnight!  
\- That's great... - and he turned his shoulders around with his arm - you'll get it Alec - and he pulled out his arm right away.  
\- We'll see... - said Alec timidly. 

They kept walking in silence, they were comfortable, they had always been,

\- Tell me Magnus, how has your adventure in France has gone, is it as beautiful as they say?  
\- It's better... – said in a little sigh Magnus – the rhythm is another, people are greeted more kindly than here... The streets have the charm and the night... the night is special –he said, looking at Alec – you should go one day... 

They kept chatting as they crossed the park, then headed about two streets up, 

\- Where are we going? - Alec asked  
\- we’re coming,- said Magnus 

They stopped at a Brooklyn bookstore, 

\- Here, - said Magnus  
\- Do you want to buy a book? - Alec asked,  
\- No - he said, smiling, - a friend of mine makes the presentation of his book here, now... - he said looking into Alec's eyes - will you come with me?  
\- Sure, a friend of you? – asked curiously.

As they entered the bookstore, the manager waved to Magnus with her hand, she didn't stop, she was organizing the event, there were a hundred people in the main room. 

\- She's the one in charge, a little harsh... - he took a book that was in a pile on a table and showed it to Alec – it's him, Ragnor... 

Alec looked at the book and was quite surprised, he remembered that name, Magnus had mentioned it more than once when they went out. 

They stood on one side, Alec was somewhat behind Magnus, his face almost grazed Magnus's ear, he looked at her, he looked at his neck, his jaw and felt desire, and that smell paralyzed his senses.  
When the event had ended, Magnus presented Alec to Ragnor, he invited Alec to go with them to eat, but Alec declined, was too nervous and felt dislocated, Ragnor dedicated a book to him and gave it to him, Alec said goodbye to both and left without looking back. Magnus had a bad feeling, but he did nothing, he couldn't do anything.

Alec ran back inadvertently came home, totally sweaty and exhausted. He undressed and got under the shower, lathered and let the water splash her body, rested his forehead on the wall and closed his eyes, the smell of Magnus returned to his mind, his ear, the skin of his neck, his neck... and began to harden, his lips, he felt a deep desire to kiss them and he initially began to touch himself, he wanted to savour Magnus's tongue again and that fantasy quickly made him reach the climax. 

He dressed comfortably and went to the kitchen, prepared a sandwich, then lay down on the couch and fell asleep all afternoon until Simon and Izzy arrived. 

\- Alec! We're here - said Izzy cheerful  
\- Hey... I've fallen asleep,- he said, joining in, - What time is it?  
\- Eight o'clock, we bought Chinese food, we're not cooking today... - Simon said.

Alec went silent for a few minutes, finally made a decision,

\- I'm not going to stay to eat, I'm sorry guys, I have to go – he said getting up – see you later!  
\- Alec! - said Izzy  
\- Goodbye! – Alec said goodbye by closing the door of his house.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus was preparing something for dinner, took a lettuce and tomatoes out of the fridge when they knocked on his door,

\- Alec... -- said Magnus standing surprised.

Alec did not answer, only stared at him, Magnus recognized that look, had to make a decision, and agreed, Alec approached him and Magnus grabbed him by the arm entered the house and closed the door, turned and Alec kissed him, strong, anxious of him, Magnus pushed him slightly and held him in his hands, they looked again, and Magnus kissed him gently, Alec deepened the kiss and tested his tongue, as he craved that. Grabbed him by the hair and pulled him slightly, Magnus uttered a little groan and Alec could no longer contain his excitement, pulled out Magnus's shirt and kept kissing him, brought him as close as he could and his hardness stomped on, Magnus unbuttoned Alec's pants and his. He grabbed Alec's buttocks, every rub was a feeling they seemed to be waiting for a long time, like finding water in a desert... ended up loving themselves in the bed of Magnus, ecstatic with passion and pleasure.

When they both reached the climax, they slowly untangled, Magnus leaned on his side so he could see Alec, who was with his eyes closed, opened them and looked at the ceiling, something in him was not right, a flame of restlessness was setting on inside and could not turn it off , got out of bed, Magnus was surprised, 

\- I must go - Alec said as he was hurriedly dressed.

Magnus didn’t answer, had a feeling of emptiness, put on his boxer and a T-shirt and walked away from the room leaving Alec finishing dressing.

A few minutes later, Alec left the room and saw Magnus, who was in the kitchen, on his back, taking a beer out of the fridge, drank from it, Alec walked slowly to the exit door, 

\- The next time you have a horny, don't come – said Magnus without spinning, and going on He had his beer.

Alec left Magnus' apartment, closed the door and leaned on the hallway wall, his knees loosened and he felt a stinging pain in his heart. 

The next two days, Alec barely left his house, was dazed, sad, wanted to see Magnus, but he dared not, in the morning he would go to the cafeteria with the little hope he had left, maybe he would appear, but he did not. He needed to talk to someone from Magnus, someone who knew him, who wanted him, and then he thought about Catharina Loss, looked for her card and called her; she invited him to have tea at her house that afternoon.

\- Alec, you want it with some lemon? – Cat asked him.  
\- Yes, thank you, - he said, sitting on the little terrace that Cat had in his house.   
\- Now, - she said, bringing the cup closer to Alec, - tell me, what's going on?   
\- I've seen Magnus – said Alec   
\- I know... came back a few days ago...  
\- We went to bed... – said hastily in a low voice 

Catharina remained silent, waiting for Alec to continue, Alec looked at her,

\- I still feel something for him... when I saw him... – he didn't know how doing it anymore, but he didn't need to, she understood him.   
\- Alec, what is it you want? - Cat asked.  
\- I haven't forgotten him if that's what you ask me...  
\- No, it's not that, - Cat replied.   
\- I keep thinking about him... but when I'm with him, I feel insecure, I feel stupid, - he closed his eyes a moment.

Catharina took her time before talking to Alec, 

\- Listen, if you don't want to build anything with him, don't ever see him again, let time do its job – she waited a few seconds before continuing – but if you're looking to be with him, to start a story together, then, until you talk about your past, until you take out all that you have felt throughout this year, until you open the wound that you both have closed full of pus and clean it up. You won't be able to move forward. 

Alec heard the Cat's words, she was right, but she also knew that, it was difficult and painful, 

\- You think Magnus... - said Alec.   
\- Oh my boy! I've never seen Magnus as in love with anyone as you did... - she said with a smile.

Alec was walking around the way home, thinking about Cat's words, halfway he strayed and headed to Magnus's house, it was late, but, it was now or never...   
It took him longer than he thought knock at Magnus' door, his hand shaking slightly. 

Magnus looked through the peephole of his door; it was Alec, "I have to talk to the janitor...” he thought. 

\- I told you not to come back Alec... - said Magnus a little tired.   
\- No, no! I don't, I mean... I want to talk to you, - Alec told him.   
\- What do you want to talk about? – Magnus asked him without inviting him in.  
\- Of all - answered Alec staring at Magnus. 

Magnus walked away from the door to get in, Alec sat on the sofa in the living room, Magnus prepared some gin and tonics, Alec did not want to drink anything, but Magnus prepared them anyway

\- Well? - Magnus asked him.   
\- I'm sorry I left the other night...   
\- That's like you... - said Magnus ironically.  
\- Just let me talk –he said, looking at him as shy - when I met you, the way I understood the world changed, the way I felt life changed, the way I love changed... when ours broke, I no longer connected with the world like when I was with you... - he put his head down and closed his eyes - I've missed you so much that it hurts just to name it.

Magnus remained silent, for the first time he didn’t know what to say.

\- I feel guilty for not being able to understand what you did before you left, for being angry and confused, for not wanting to hear you, for not having arrived in time...   
\- What are you talking about? Alec... – asked Magnus.   
\- I went to your house to talk to you, but Cat was in your flat, and she told me you were gone... he said looking at Magnus – that sank me...   
\- Alec... - Magnus knelt in front of Alec to be at his height – I thought you didn't want to see me again...   
\- You told me you wouldn't go Magnus... - Alec started raising his voice, broken and unplugged - I needed you and you left... I was left alone, with a broken family, and you left me... - he was silent, his eyes crystallized - you didn't even call me once.

Magnus stood still, silent. Alec got up from the sofa, and walked away to the balcony, 

\- Trusted you... and all of a sudden I didn't know who you were, - Alec said.

Magnus took a long time to speak,

\- I knew that when your father was arrested, it would be over, I knew... there was nothing I could do to change that Alec, I knew you would feel used, betrayed and heartbroken, but I had no choice, I had to go ahead with the operation...   
\- Why didn't you tell me? - Alec innocently asked   
\- You know I couldn't... not when your father and sister were involved... - said Magnus quickly, he took a few minutes – The plan was good, the only thing I didn't have, is that I would end up falling in love with you... and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry everything I put you through, it's totally my responsibility,- he said approaching him - you're not to blame for anything - and he caught his face with both hands – you're the most wonderful person I know and deserve to be happy – he lowered his hands and separated slightly – and it's not with me Alexander.

Magnus went out on the balcony and Alec waited a few seconds to follow him, 

\- That’s what I've said me this year, you know? - He said looking at the city - And, I didn't make it, only I seeing you a few seconds so my heart would come out to where you were... I can't help it either Magnus, - Alec said, looking at him now, -and if you feel anything for me... 

The silence crossed his throat.

\- I'd like us to give ourselves a chance... - Alec said softly. 

Magnus was still looking at the city, his pulse was racing, then he looked at Alec, even in silence, 

\- You know that's not going to be easy for us.   
\- I know, - Alec replied. 

Magnus stroked his cheek, gently grabbed him by the hair and brought him closer to him,

\- Alexander... - he said in a whisper before kissing him.

\-------

Magnus waited at a cafe near UN headquarters, Alec had an interview with one of the Union's legal representatives, and someone closed his eyes with both hands, evidently Alec. Magnus grabbed his hands and turned to see him, 

\- I gather by your smile that has gone well... - said Magnus.   
\- More than well... started in early August – he said, giving her a kiss. 

Magnus laughed, got up and hugged him, 

\- Well, this deserves a little celebration – he said as he held it by the hand and they were leaving the cafeteria – we could arrange a dinner with your whole family – now with his arm on Alec’s shoulders – I know you're dying to it... 

Summer was slowly passing, but relentlessly, the days were moving forward, Alec very often asked him to tell him parts of his life, he wanted to know everything about Magnus. They made trips to the mountains; they would visit different places, meet their friends, and spend many hours in bed.

Alec started working, Magnus used those moments to think about his future, in Alec's, Paris waits for him in September, but he did not want to leave Alec another year alone, he had to make a decision...   
In mid-August, on a rainy afternoon hosted New York, Magnus prepared a hot tea for both of them, Alec was looking at a book lying on the couch, Magnus sat on the floor, 

\- Alec, I have to tell you something – he said after drinking from his cup – I'm not going to Paris in September in September.

Alec looked up, looking at Magnus surprised,

\- Why? - Alec asked, knowing the answer – I will not allow you to give up your dream, Magnus don’t.  
\- Remote relationships don't work Alec – said Magnus very seriously – I don't want to lose you again.   
\- You're not going to lose me, - he said, getting up from the couch and sitting in front of Magnus on the floor – we'll find a way.

Magnus shook his head, but said nothing, it was a subject they had to mature, they needed their time. 

One morning, Magnus was practicing Aikido with a Japanese friend at his martial arts academy when Alec came in quietly, leaned on the door and observed them, Magnus did not realize he had arrived until his instructor knocked him down to the ground and hear his laughter.

\- Alec! What are you doing here? - He said, rising.  
\- I have a news story to give you and I couldn't wait... - he said, smiling. 

Magnus said goodbye to his friend and headed to the locker room, undressed and went to the shower, 

\- Tell me, which is so important Alexander – Magnus asked.   
\- You know UNESCO, don't you? – Magnus looked at him with a grimace – well, the UN is interconnected with this organization, in fact, it is a subsidiary of his - he came closer to the shower - I spoke to my superior the other day and asked if it would be possible to occupy a position at UNESCO.   
\- What did you do? – interrupted Magnus by closing the shower faucet.   
\- He told me that he would look at the possibility of transfer me and today he confirmed it to me, I will start at the end of September... 

Magnus remained silent; he did not quite understand that Alec had done, 

\- Magnus...- he said, smiling and approaching him, - the headquarters is in Paris!   
\- Alec! - Shouted Magnus bewildered - are you sure?   
\- Very safe – and he came up to hug and kiss him, that kiss step on another and another, and Magnus tube to contain himself, they were in changing rooms...   
\- Give me two minutes and we'll go, - he said, taking a breath.   
\- We have all the time in the world... - Alec said with a smile.


End file.
